User talk:Rainsplash987
Rainy!!! HI! I'd love to make you a siggie, but I've got to go to the store with my mom. :/ I'll be back soon, and then we can chat! I was gonna ask you to be my deputy! :D So, yah, that'd be great! So glad you joined! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 22:17, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rainy! Just wanted to let you know that I'm back! 'Bout the siggie, do you want me to make you a new one, or just make it so your old one works? Tell me :) So... guess that's it. Drop me a message when you get on. :D Forgot my siggie. *facepalm* Whoops. xD [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 23:26, September 21, 2012 (UTC) <---- see? I remembered it this ''time! Haidere Rainy! If you're still on, let me know :D Me and Nighty are roleplaying at the Pine Copse, though I think we might be about to head back to camp, if you wanna join us. And here's your siggie: '''Rainsplash'[[User talk:Rainsplash987|'Will Rule the World']] Sorry if the coloring is a little off, my computer won't seem to do the shade of blue. It keeps putting it at pink :/ Anyway, talk to ya later! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 01:11, September 23, 2012 (UTC) RAINY OAKFEATHER JUST SAID THAT WE WERE GAY SHE DID SHE TOTALLY DID ... ^ awkward lack of punctuation... Actually, I guess we'd be lesbian... *shudders* I really, really, really don't wanna think about this. So... I'm sending it off now, and just hope that no one stalks it. [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 23:03, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, lol Rainy, I was sorta kidding. On the IRC yesterday, after you left, Oakfeather said that we were gay, in a way. It was just a joke, I think. Anyway, I didn't really mean to confuse you or anything... D: Sorry! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 20:02, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello Rainy! No, I have not drawn Stormwind yet, and for that I apologize. What I'm here to say is that, I know it's not really up to me, but on my roleplay - I actually stole this from another, but I really like it - I have a rule that every cat needs to have at least one flaw. And it appears Ashflight doesn't have any, and that's my excuse for not adding him. It can be that he talks back, he acts without thinking, anything at all as long as it is a flaw. I don't mean to sound rude at all, it's just a rule I think is useful to make characters more interesting. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 01:28, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Hai Rainy! Listen, Ninja and Misty think that you should get admin rights. D'you want them? I'd be happy to give them to you :D [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 20:20, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Of course you deserve 'em! And yeah, I'm not gonna be on as much (busy life, argh), and Ninja isn't on til later in the afternoon, so yah, we could use another admin! Besides, you have a lot more friends on WFW then I do, so could probably get more people to join :D Cuz I'm too shy! So yeah, I'm gonna give 'em to you. Also, if you ever get tired of them, or whatevs, I can remove them too. Um, wow, that was NOT how I meant it... xD [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 20:37, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello new admin! :D [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 14:36, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I think I broke my siggie... Lol. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 14:38, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hai Rainy! Thanks. I won't be on much today but if you will be somewhere today when I am on I will join you. I really don't kow how this thing works. Is there like a main storyline or what? I am confuzzled. Thanks! Huskies Rule!! :D The Army Series RainXFish 19:40, October 7, 2012 (UTC) btw I need a siggie for this place... Huskies Rule!! :D The Army Series RainXFish 19:40, October 7, 2012 (UTC) RAINY. Cinder joined, BECAUSE OF YOUR BLOG!!! *hugs* You're the best! *dances* :DDDD Tell me when you get on! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 21:06, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, if I have to choose just one... I'd say you're awesome. Ninja! My Siggie is Broken. We need to meet with Moony soon and figure out which apprentice gets which mentor. Ninja. Use the link from the above message. Good idea :) Ninja. IRC [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 21:04, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rainy! I'm on! COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 00:19, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rainy! I'm ready to RP! Can you add my cat Aquatail so that I can use her, then get on chat? COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 00:12, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Give me like 5 secs and I will be on chat!-- Huskies Rule!! :D The Army Series RainXFish 23:19, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Btw that was really fast on repling. :) Anyway. I know you have read my fanfic so something based on that. I would like to have it linked to my user page and talk page on here and then another part to have a link to The Army Series if its possible. Anything that you can think of would be spectacular. Thanks a bunch! Huskies Rule!! :D The Army Series RainXFish 00:33, October 14, 2012 (UTC) P.S. That thing above this will be gone. MUHAHAHAHA!! I love it! I will try to figure out how to make the link to WFW TAS work. The only problem was one I fixed. In between SUBST: and User: I had to put Template: but it works. Thanks so much!! [[User:Ash622|'The Army Series']][[User talk:Ash622|'' Rainheart]] [[User talk:Ash622|'&Fishleap']] 06:44, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Rainpaw's mentor is Firepetal. Rainkit from this moment on you shall be known as Rainpaw, your mentor is Firepetal. Rainpaw! Rainpaw! - Misty Three Things 1. Thank you 2. Get on NC IRC! 3. Firepetal is gonna take Rainpaw out, prepare to wake up! xD User:Mistybird/sig Let's start traing again. Sorry I had to leave last night, the IPad died and it would not charge. User:Mistybird/sig Hai Rainy! Yes, I think I'll be on in 20 minutes--and good timing! Mistfur's gonna have her kits, but we need the medicine cat! Tell me when you get on! I think I'm gonna go update my contest stories :) [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...]] Spread your wings and soar 22:42, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rainy! I just got a brilliant idea. Maybe on the Cats of the Clan page you could put which cats have mates so that way ppl can tell which cat already has a mate. Just a suggestion! -- Huskies Rule!! :D The Army Series RainXFish 14:22, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rainy! I think that’s a great idea :) I’ll go do it right now! Where were you yesterday? I waited for like 45 minutes, but you didn’t show up DX Anyway, tell me when you’re on; I’ll be ready to get on the IRC whenever! Also, I need to change my siggie on here. [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'''Mystical Moonstone...]] Spread your wings and soar 20:47, October 17, 2012 (UTC) If you need someone to write it all down I will. All I have to do is figure who has what mate. :) I will be at volleyball at 2:40 pacific time but i=until then I will be on if you want to rp with me! Huskies Rule!! :D The Army Series RainXFish 20:58, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I thought having their mate on their page would be enough, but I guess it would be fine on the Cats of NightClan page too :) [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 00:31, October 18, 2012 (UTC) PS. OPPA IS GANGNAM STYLE. Lol. Kk. I am on right now. I live in WA so that's pacific time zone. :) I will RP up until 10. Talk to you soon! Also Rainheart and Fishleap are very cute. :) UW Huskies Rule!! :D 02:56, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hai Rainy! I wanted to say/ask 2 things. 1: I am on and need a med cat to see if Rainheart is pregant. :) 2: I can make siggies now!!!!! On any and all wikis I can and will make siggies for anyone who wants one. I just wanted to say that. 3: Okay so I said there were 2 things but now theres 3. :) Are any of your cats interested in Reedwhisker? I mean like the way Rainheart and Fishleap feel about each other. I like romantic things and I feel Reedwhisker feels left out. I don't want him to be lonely.... Anyway thats it....I think for now. Bye! See ya soon!!! UW Huskies Rule!! :D 04:05, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes Rainy. I want a yes. :) Shimmerbreeze sounds good. Maybe Reedwhisker can ask her out on a hunting trip later. ;) Also I have a question about kits and their apprenticeship. To be 6 moons old do we have to wait 6 months until they are apprenticed? Just curious on how that works. Thanks! UW Huskies Rule!! :D 14:15, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rainy, I didn't see you here or on WFW wiki yesterday, so you should tell me when you're on today, so that we can RP or whatever awesome things we do. Thats about it :D. COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 21:05, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Wanna RP with me and Robo? Meltfeather is at the stream trying to figure out what to do about Crystal. [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] Awesome! I am on right now actually! Be right to chat in a minute. UW Huskies Rule!! :D 01:10, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Um... For the cats in NightClan are we supposed to add them onto the page if they're accepted of do the admins do that? Jetfeather ∞π∞ I'm trying to read Moby Dick; Wake me up if you see me sleeping with a book in my hands... 21:42, October 19, 2012 (UTC) My sig!!! Behind my Cloak Lies untold secrets... 23:08, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi! I'm on chat (I think) Cool idea! Sure, Brookpaw could be a good meddy cat. :) Halloween is in the air...Prepare to be scared! 22:19, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... maybe Brooksplash? Brookshimmer? Brookwhisper? Idk, I'll have to think 'bout it. Halloween is in the air...Prepare to be scared! 22:35, October 23, 2012 (UTC) I am on right now fyi! Come rp with me. UW Huskies Rule!! :D 03:46, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rainy! I wanted to let you know that I will be on in about 2 1/2 hours. I am going to a dance at school but I want to rp with you later. Hopefully I will see you then! Halloween is just around the corner! 22:13, October 26, 2012 (UTC) I am on! Halloween is just around the corner! 00:36, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Rainy are you on? [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 01:59, October 27, 2012 (UTC)